Domino
Headquarters: London, UK/Brooklyn, NYC Founded: 1993 Founded by: Laurence Bell Link: UK - http://www.dominorecordco.com/ Genre(s): no specific genre UK Roster *(Smog) *Adem *Archie Bronson Outfit *Arctic Monkeys *Lou Barlow *The Blueskins *Bonnie 'Prince' Billy *Cinema *Clearlake *Clinic *Matt Elliott *Fire Engines *The Folk Implosion *Four Tet *Franz Ferdinand *Fridge *Hood *The Kills *King Creosote *Jason Loewenstein *Loose Fur *The Magnetic Fields *Stephen Malkmus *Matt Sweeney and Bonnie 'Prince' Billy *Max Tundra *Juana Molina *Mouse on Mars *Movietone *Neutral Milk Hotel *Jim O'Rourke *Orange Juice *Pajo *Papa M *The Pastels *Pavement *Pram *Preston School of Industry *Quasi *Royal Trux *Sebadoh *Silver Jews *Elliott Smith *Sons and Daughters *Test Icicles *To Rococo Rat *u.n.p.o.c. *Weird War *Woodbine *James Yorkston and The Athletes US Roster *Adem *Archie Bronson Outfit *The Blueskins *Caribou *Clearlake *Clinic *Four Tet *Franz Ferdinand *Future Pilot AKA *Hood *Junior Boys *Juana Molina *The Notwist *Orange Juice *The Pastels *Sons and Daughters *Test Icicles *To Rococo Rot *Ulrich Schnauss *James Yorkston and the Atheletes Former Artists *10,000 Things *Aerial M *...And You Will Know Us by the Trail of Dead *Bowlfish *Come *Creschent *Cindy Dall *Deluxx Folk Implosion *Fizzarum *Flying Saucer Attack *The For Carnation *Ganger *Gastr Del Sol *God's Eye *Guided By Voices *Neil Michael Hagerty *Leatherface *Lone Pigeon *Mazey Fade *Midnight Funk Association *National Park *Will Oldham *Olympic World *Palace *Palace Brothers *Palace Music *Palace Songs *Plinth *Plush *Policecat *Quickspace *Quickspace Supersport *Rian Murphy & Will Oldham *Sandy Dirt *Scarce *Schlammpeitziger *Sentridoh *Smudge *Superchunk *Tele:Funken *Telstar Ponies *Terry Funken *The Third Eye Foundation *V-Twin Key Releases *Franz Ferdinand - Franz Ferdinand *Four Tet - Rounds *Mouse on Mars - Idiology Biography British independent label, Domino Records, is merely 12 years old, though ranks among other, much older indie labels like Alternative Tentacles or Dischord as far as output and number of influential artists are concerned (which is easily the most important aspects of a label). Like its respectable collegues, Domino was started in the basement with one desk and one telephone by one guy who had a vision. In this story, Laurence Bell is our hero, and his label's rise to success happens much quicker than those of his counterparts. Today Domino is regarded as one of the major independent labels with hugely successful branches in the UK and the US. It has been responsible for releasing some of the most revered and ground-breaking music in the last decade, and with the tenacity to always stay one step ahead of the game. Domino Records was started by Bell after his stint at Fire Records. Like many disgruntled ex-employees, Bell understood his job, but also thought that there was a better way of doing it. So, he gathers up all of his funds and beliefs and sets out to create a label that ran the way he felt it should be done. With a potent combination of hustling, good relationships and luck, Bell was able to establish himself quickly within the British music scene in the early 90s as one of the few labels that was not completely obsessed with Brit-Pop. In fact, Domino began by liscensing music from American artists rather than British ones. While everyone else was obsessed with the redundant sounds of mainstream radio, Bell was releasing music from Lou Barlow's Sebadoh outfit, Royal Trux and Will Oldham. As far as labels are concerned, success was almost instantaneous with an excessive amount of attention coming from both sides of the Atlantic. Before being pigeonholed as a British label that only released American music, Bell was quick to sign British acts like Clinic, The Pastels and Hood, who all are still making plenty of noise today. The real genius of Domino was the ability to release music from every part of the spectrum and not just specializing in one genre (which some say is the secret to creating a successful label). Bell's ability to hear quality music no matter how it was being made is the sole reason that Domino Records is the success that it is today. Today Domino continues to put out the most talked about music in the game. Their income increased exponentially with the release of Franz Ferdinand's debut album. They are also home to Four Tet, one of the electronic's scene most promising and prolific artists to date. This is all while keeping to the original vision and ethos originally created by Bell. Domino Records is one of the few labels that is far reaching in both popularity and artistic freedom. Category: Label